marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 345
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Villains: * Unnamed metallic creature. Other Characters: * **Eany and Meany. Maggott's slugs. * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * A book on Shi'ar historical records. Vehicles: *Maria de la Joya's car. * A Shi'ar transport vessel. *A mammoth spaceship of unknown origin. | Notes = *The metallic creature somewhat resembles a gorilla, but one with armor and cybernetic enhancements. Whether it is a robot, a cyborg, an armor user, or something else remains unexplained. It has never received a name or an origin story. *While this is the first appearance of Maggot, Eany and Meany, they only appear briefly and do not receive names. *Due to the original plan to make Maggot an Australian, his few words in this issue are supposed to be in an Australian accent. The plan eventually changed and he was retconned into a South African instead. *The subplot about Gambit's guilty past foreshadows his upcoming origin story, which will be covered in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 350 (December, 1997). The most Sinister foe that he allied himself with is Sinister, also known as Nathaniel Essex. The great tragedy of the Homo superior that he participated in is the Mutant Massacre, though that one mostly affected the Morlocks and not the wider mutant population. *The information that Trish Tilby once aspired to become a screenwriter seems to be new. Little information about her background has otherwise been given. *It is somewhat questionable here that Beast and Trish consider each other exes. Throughout the spacefaring X-Men storyline, they act as being back together as a couple. *It is unclear what exactly is Beast proposing to Trish in this issue. Never parting ways again may be his way of asking for a renewal of their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, for a more committed relationship, or even marriage. In any case, Trish turns him down. *The X-Men do not really face any villain or conflict in this issue, which is mostly devoted to character development and character interactions. In particular, Bishop and Deathbird seem fascinated with each other, flirt, and are set up as a prospective couple. *The mysterious ship has remained a mystery. Subsequent storylines either ignore it or drop contradictory clues to its origin. It is mostly used here to divide the core cast into two groups, which spend several issues exploring their new surroundings. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which tracks character appearances, has the following information on the characters of the issue. **Beast next has a behind-the-scenes appearance in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). His story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). **Bishop next appears in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). His story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 348 (October, 1997), though he is no longer with the X-Men. **Maria de la Joya appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 327 (December, 1995). She next appears in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 368 (May, 1999). **Deathbird next appears in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). Her story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 348 (October, 1997), though she is no longer with the X-Men. **Eany and Meany appear here following their origin story in X-Men Vol 2 76 (June, 1998). They next appear in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). **Gambit next appears in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). His story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 346 (August, 1997). **Joseph next appears in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). His story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). **Lilandra Neramani next appears in Galactus the Devourer Vol 1 5 (January, 2000). **Maggott appears here following his origin story in X-Men Vol 2 76 (June, 1998). He next appears in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). **Rogue next appears in the flashback portions of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). Her story then continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). **Trish Tilby next appears in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}